1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to frame anchoring tools, and particularly to such a tool designed to be insertable into the holes conventionally provided on automobile frames for the purpose of securing the vehicle while same is being pulled for repairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,464,720, issued Sept. 2, 1969 to J. C. Abromavage, et al, and 3,631,705, issued Jan. 4, 1972 to S. A. McCaffrey, disclose anchoring devices intended to engage holes provided in associated vehicle frames so as to exert a force on the frame. These known anchoring devices employ merely a single shaft or pin which is intended to receive, in shear, forces supplied to the anchoring device, with the arrangement shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,720 thus exposing only a very limited area to the engagement of the anchor with the frame along the direction of force supplied to the anchor. The arrangement set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,705 attempts to overcome the problem of tearing of the hole provided in the frame by use of a disc which conforms to the hole itself. A limitation on the usefulness of the latter approach, however, is that a different size disc must be employed in conjunction with a given diameter hole provided in the vehicle frame, since these hole diameters vary substantially.